


Yuri's Teapot

by faeryn



Series: Enchantment 'verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: Yuri's teapot finally bites the dust.





	Yuri's Teapot

**Author's Note:**

> My bff FoxInDocs suggested I write a follow-up fic to Enchantment that had Yuri's teapot breaking, so this happened. I thought it would be funny, and I wanted to write something that was stupid-short xD (I am working on a porny f/u, for kicks, but that one will probably take me like 6 months to complete, lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ah! Shit fucking fuck asshole bastard shitting fuck!” 

The litany of swearing had Yuri bolting through the kitchen door, half-convinced that Otabek was either murdering someone or being murdered. Or possibly yelling at Potya, that was equally possible. He hadn’t quite been prepared, however, for the sight of Otabek running his hands under the cold tap while surrounded by shards of porcelain. 

It had been a freezing few days and the two of them had been able to see their breath when they got up that morning, diving into the shower to try and rapidly get some warmth into their bodies while the heating kicked in. It had been on the fritz for a while now, and the timer wasn’t exactly reliable to begin with, so Yuri was used to icy mornings by now. Otabek, whose coach had agreed to spend the season in St. Petersburg on the proviso that it didn’t affect his skating, not so much. 

“What the fuck happened here?” Yuri asked as he grabbed the mop and broom. 

“Fucking teapot exploded,” Otabek growled back. “Most of it went on the floor but I don’t want to risk burns.” 

“Whoops,” Yuri felt a little guilty, “I should have mentioned that I usually fill the pot with lukewarm tap water on cold mornings… Katsuki warned me that the heat change could make that happen, but I was being too cheap to buy a new pot.” 

“Yeah, a warning would have been nice,” Otabek laughed ruefully, “but it’s no big deal. Just means we’re having bag tea till we get a replacement.” 

“The horror,” Yuri deadpanned, and cleaned up the mess. 

 

“So that teapot finally broke,” Yuri mentioned to Katsuki over lunch later on that day. 

“Oh, good timing!” He practically dived under the table and began rummaging in his shopping bags.

“Tell that to my poor scorched hands,” Otabek feigned drama, even though he was completely fine. 

Katsuki reappeared with a small package, which he plonked on the table in front of Yuri triumphantly. 

Yuri frowned at him, reaching for the package tentatively as if there might be a bomb inside. He just looked  _ too _ gleeful, which was suspicious. 

Opening the box he found a truly magnificent teapot, with tiger stripes on the top half and leopard print on the bottom. He looked at it in awe, amazed that Katsuki had managed to find something so truly  _ perfect _ . 

“You can buy just about anything on Etsy,” he grinned like the cat who got the cream. 

“Katsudon I  _ love it _ .” 

“I knew you would!” 

“Otabek you’re not allowed to make tea anymore,” he turned to his boyfriend, completely serious, “I don’t want your butterfingers breaking this one.”

Otabek laughed his ass off, but agreed it would probably be for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, [this](https://www.etsy.com/au/listing/507927750/custom-exotic-leopard-printtiger-teapot) is the teapot Yuri K bought Yuri P. 
> 
> Come find me on my [fandom tumblr](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my much quieter [writing tumblr](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
